Sector V Meets Pinhead
by Wild Man Pacheco
Summary: Numbuh 3 is walking happily through her neighborhood when stumbles upon Lemarchand's box on the side of the road. What will happen when she brings it back to the tree house to show Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5? Read to find out :-). Rated M because this story is associated with Hellraiser.


**Sector V Meets Pinhead**

Numbuh 3 is skipping along the sidewalk in her neighborhood singing when she finds a box along the side of the road.

Numbuh 3: "What the-?"

She picks it up and analyzes it and takes it back to the treehouse.

Numbuh 3: "Hey you guys look what I found."

Numbuh 2: "What is it?"

Numbuh 3: "I don't know I just found it on the side of the road."

Numbuh 1: "It looks weird. I'd watch out for that if I were you." 

Numbuh 5: "Come on Numbuh 1 lighten up. This thing looks pretty cool."

Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 5 you don't know what that thing is capable of!"

Numbuh 5: "I guess we'll have to find out."

Numbuh 1: "You guys I highly recommend you don't."

Numbuh 4: "Now let's see what this thing can do."

They start to play around with it until Numbuh 3 presses the middle button and the box comes apart.

Numbuh 2: "Coooooool."

Numbuh 4: "Awesome!"

Numbuh 1: "You guys?!"

The room began to shake. The doors began to constantly open and shut. The television turned to a weird picture.

Numbuh 1: "What's going on?!"

Numbuh 2: "Numbuh 3 what did you do?!"

Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 5 has a bad feelin' about this."

The room began to change. It changed to a room full of chains hanging from the wall, like some sort of torture room, blood all over the floor, winds began to blow. However, some of the surroundings of the treehouse still looked the same like the windows, the chairs, the desks, equipment, etc.

Numbuh 2: "What is this?!"

Numbuh 1: "I told you that was a bad idea."

Numbuh 4: "Whatever it is, oim not goin' down without a foight."

Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, be ready for anything."

Papers and other loose leaf objects started to fly everywhere. Numbuhs 1-5 stood guard. After another minute passed by Chatterer came out of one corner of the room, his teeth chattering as usual.

Numbuh 5: "What the heck?!"

Butterball came out of another corner of the room, his tongue sticking in an out of his mouth

Numbuh 4: "Yuck!"

The Female Cenobite came out third, walking slowly and keeping an eye on the kids.

Numbuh 2: "Oh my goodness."

Finally, last but not least, Pinhead came out staring the kids down like a hawk. Pinhead saw that Numbuh 3 had the box in her hand.

Pinhead: "The box! I assume you opened it?!"

Numbuh 3: "Why do you have pins stuck to your face and head? Doesn't that hurt?"

Pinhead ignored Numbuh 3's question and spoke over her.

Pinhead: "Are you responsible for opening the box?!"

Numbuh 3: "Yes I opened the b-"

Chatterer grabbed Numbuh 3 and held her tight.

Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3!"

Chains came out of nowhere and held Numbuh 1's arms and legs so he couldn't move.

Numbuh 4: "Oi look here you walking monsta with pins stuck to you, I-"

Chains came out and did the same thing to him.

Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 4!"

When Numbuh 5 attempted to chase after Pinhead chains did the same thing to her as well as Numbuh 2 who tried to escape.

Pinhead: "Enough fooling around!"

Pinhead turned back to Numbuh 3.

Pinhead: "The box, you opened it, we came!"

Numbuh 3: "We didn't mean it! We were just playing around with it and-"

Female Cenobite: "The box is not a toy!"

Pinhead: "The box is a means to summon us!"

Numbuh 3: "Please don't hurt us, let us go!"

Pinhead: "Why should we?!"

Female Cenobite: "Suppose we want to keep you?!"

Numbuh 3: "Please!"

Pinhead: "You opened the box, now you and your friends must come with us, taste our pleasures!"

Numbuh 3: "We didn't mean any harm!"

Numbuh 3 starts to shed tears.

Pinhead: "Please, no tears! What a waste of good suffering!"

Numbuh 1: "PLEASE LET US GO! WE WON'T TAMPER WITH THE BOX AGAIN!"

Numbuh 2: "PLEASE! WE'RE JUST KIDS, WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WE WERE DOING!"

Pinhead thought for a minute.

Pinhead: "Since I am in such a good mood, I'll let it go this once! But if you ever, ever touch that box again…"

Female Cenobite: "If you so much as even think about it!"

Pinhead: "…WE WILL TEAR YOUR SOULS APART!"

Then, in the blink of an eye, everything went back to normal again.

Numbuh 1: "Someone take that box and get it out of here!"

Numbuh 2 took it.

Numbuh 2: "Where would you like me to take it?"

Numbuh 1: "Just get it as far away from here as possible!"

Numbuh 2 walked out and ran away with it.

Numbuh 1: "Oh my goodness!"

Everyone looked at Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 1: "No more going out alone for walks!"

Numbuh 2 ran down a nearby alley attempting to find a trash can to throw the box in. As Numbuh 2 ran he tripped over a pipe, fell down and accidently pressed the button again. Almost the same thing happened. Pinhead appeared again as well as Female Cenobite, Butterball and Chatterer.

Numbuh 2: "NO WAIT PLEASE I TRIPPED IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Pinhead: "Some people just never learn!"

Numbuh 2: "NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!"

Everything goes black.

**The end…for now.**


End file.
